Make me Believe
by minniemouselover123
Summary: Ally has always been a non believer of love. The reason why is because she has been exposed to heartbreak her whole life. Will former crush Austin Moon take her out of her no love funk or will he make it worse.


**Disclaimer I do not own anything in this story**

Humans. We were put on this earth to reproduce. That's it. Not to love, not to be happy, or even value our lives no we are here to make babies. This is the harsh truth about who we are and about whom we will ever be.

My life isn't a wonderful story and I do believe that the only reason I am her is to have a child with some idiotic male and die. Some people say I'm a downer and I am a fool. But I think I am really the smartest out of all of these foolish people that I share air with. My father, Lester, is the biggest idiot of them all. You might think I say this because he beats me. The real reason is because he fell in love, and that love left him with me on the doorstep. I use to think it was my fault and I use to cry but now I'm not going to let that bump in my life affect me.

"Ally get your but down here and get to school" Lester yells I refuse to call him dad.

"Coming "I yell back with as much venom as I can muster in my voice

I close my song book and then walk down the stairs. When I reach my unfortunate destination I am met with a blow straight to my stomach. I kneel to the ground and try not to let any weakness show.

"Get up and get your worthless self to school" he spits at me I could care less about of any of his comments he has towards me

"You're just like your mother." He said. That hurt me, I don't know why but it hurt like bullet going through my chest. Tears started streaming down my face then I let a sniffle erupt from me

I heard laughter coming from Lester "You're weak and always will be" he walked off probably feeling satisfied about getting a reaction from me today.

I got out the house as fast as I could and I walked to school. It wasn't that far and I got there in ten minutes. When I got to school I automatically spotted my best friend Trish. She is the only one I really ever opened my heart to and she also knows my whole story. I sent her eye contact and she meets me in the bathroom on the second floor to the far right. This was our sort of meeting place and nobody goes in there which makes it really private.

"How bad was it today" she asked me knowingly

"Horrible he made a remark towards my mom and I cried" I said a little disappointed in myself

"Ally" she started sympathy reeking in her voice

"Please no sympathy I had enough of that to last me a life time" I said my voice starting to shake a little

"Ok" she sighed

"Great" I said back smiling "now help me get these hideous clothes off of me before I puke" I said. This made her laugh and smile. This is why I get along with Trish so well she knows when to stop.

You see the reason I'm changing clothes is so that Lester won't see me dressed like I have money, which I do because people leave tips for me at the store Sonic Boom ,which is where I work and is also owned by Lester.

"Ok" she replied still giggling a little

I changed into a white tank top with light blue skinny jeans with a jean jacket; my hair was straight with a bang over my right eye which made my blond tips pop. I wore white and blue Jordans and a light blue scarf to top it off. My makeup included the smokey effect on my eyes and the perfect amount of lip gloss that made my lips look extra kissable.

"Ally you look hot, no homo, you sure you're not trying to catch someone's attention" she said smirking I knew who she was talking about too. She was regarding Austin Moon. He is the boy who I use to like but now he picks on me and flirts with me.

"No Trish I'm not lets go I'm sure you miss your hubby" I teased at her she has a huge crush on Austin's best friend Dez who I know likes her too. Even though I don't believe in love I am positive those two have the closest thing to it

"Yes I do let's go" she said playing along with my little game. We walk into the library considering we both have a free period first. The first to people we see are Dez (whom I adore like a brother) and Austin (whom I think of as a returning nightmare). They two also have free period first period. Austin flashes me a grin and comes running towards me a look at Trish for a plan to hide but she is already chatting it up with Dez.

"Hey Dawson" he smiles at me with his I think I'm prince charming grin. It is so cute (eww I am kidding you really think I would fall for someone like that)

"Hi Moon" I reply sounding bored

"Now is that a way to talk to your boyfriend" he smirks

"No it's not good thing you're not him" I shoot back

"Your right, Allyson will you be my girlfriend" he asks me

"Oh Austin I've only had nightmares about this moment every night" I reply

"You so want me" he challenges

"I so don't" I reply back

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do and I can prove it" he says to me

"Oh I would love to see you" I am cut off by two lips closing over my mouth. They felt like the inside of a rose. I started kissing back. The kiss was passionate yet fierce. Austin's hands were on my waist and my hands were all over his head. His tongue grazed the bottom of my lip and before it could get any more heated he just pulls away.

"Do" he whispered huskily in my ear and then he walked away leaving me completely dumbfounded.

Trish rushed towards me and pulled me out of my trance

"What just happened" she asked

I put back on my cool girl attitude and replied "a kiss just a kiss" It was more a reassurance to me than to Trish

"It was just a kiss" I repeated to myself and then went to the bathroom on the second floor to the far right.

**AN: I wanted to make this story heartfelt and also funny please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
